Both as a result of its proven performance in Transferred Electron Device (TED) applications as well as its anticipated advantage for Field-Effect Transistor (FET) use, a considerable interest is developing in semiconducting InP and in its growth and properties when in epilayer form. As is the case for GaAs, it would be convenient to be able to obtain carrier concentration profile information for this semiconductor using the Schottky barrier capacitance-voltage technique. The application of this method to InP, however, has been somewhat restricted by the difficulty of reproducibly fabricating high quality Schottky barriers on this material. Attempts have been made to overcome this restriction by cooling the sample, by restricting the measurement range to low voltages as well as by resorting to an MIS measurement. However, all of these approaches are less than ideal. Although many attempts have been reported in the literature for improving Schottky device quality, results using these techniques have been less than encouraging primarily due to irreproducibility of the results particularly on the higher doped samples which are required for FET use.